This invention relates to a retainer bracket for a window/bathroom curtain, particularly such a retainer having means to clamp and fix a curtain.
As we all know, a curtain is a piece of cloth or lace hung up at a window or door. Speaking in terms of the mode of application of a curtain, it may be classified into a horizontal and a vertical type. No matter whether it is a horizontal or a vertical type, its application theory lies in having a free end of the window curtain, and a fixed end. Movement of the free end will move the other parts to enable the curtain to be pulled apart until it reaches the position of the fixed end to uncover the window or door. The curtain may be deviated from the window or door in the course of its operation because the fixed end has not been fixed or not been firmly fixed. Moreover, even after it has been pulled across the window or door, people are usually lazy in fixing the free end, but just leave it hanging at one side of the window or door and, thus, leave the curtain in a semi-opened condition. Even when fixing of the free end is deemed necessary, people will have to take the trouble of fastening a rope or tie around the curtain to attach it to the positioning frame which is fixed at the wall. Since most of the people do not bother to take the trouble of fastening the rope or tie of a curtain, it is usually found to be loosely hung or excessively pulled, or will be easily blown off by wind.